Shilo's Anatomy
by XxLucyBowers
Summary: Pick's up half a year after Nathan's death, Grilo and Shavi rated M to cover my ass incase of Gore, Sex and language
1. Introduction Set the Scene

_Author's notes: please remember to review etc. first FanFic uploaded hope you enjoy xx. Oh, and my spelling of Shilo is consistent with the Myspace and the film subtitle spelling._

He had hoped she would choose him, it was always going to be him or the Largo kids not that they would have show her sympathy, they weren't capable of thinking about anyone but themselves, none the less they sent her regular money so she wouldn't consider taking the company, not that she wanted it.

Shilo would never have survived on her own, she'd never left the grave yard or her home before that day, he always thought she would choose him, they'd spoken before at her mother's tomb, he had still feared though, thought maybe her new found want to save the world would drive her to GeneCo. He'd never been happier to be wrong.

He moved into the home she'd grown up in with her father, it definitely beat the streets with the scalpel sluts. She had put him in a spare bedroom just down from hers; she just wanted a teacher, someone to guide her through this alien world. He knew he would change that eventually, he wanted more so he would get more.

He didn't let her go out on her own at first in case she got hurt or lost, now he didn't let her out alone in case she left…or found a different teacher.

Amber near enough left him alone now she had the GeneCo Supply of zydrate at her disposal and he liked it that way, granted she had been his best customer, he still saw her business occasionally when the genterns numbers were squiffy, he always made those transactions away from Shiloh, he didn't need Amber's money anymore, so that wasn't ever how she paid anymore and he knew Shiloh could never know.


	2. Chapter 1 Love Lies

_Enjoy xxx_

She was asleep, he didn't want to go out in case she woke up, and he didn't want her to wake up alone. He needed to get Zydrate he was running low, the house was expensive even with the Largo's money he still had to deal.

He was thinking about Shilo, when she had come to him after the opera. She had no one, he didn't mind that she was using him. She had been distraught having left with her head held high, by the time she found him the tears were flowing freely, the car had taken them both back to her house. He had sat with her, comforting her. She had begged him to stay, he made out it was a lot to ask but in truth it beat the dumpsters and the scalpel sluts.

He heard noises from above, she must be awake, he went upstairs to see if she needed him, she had only just gotten out of bed her hair was growing now she was off the meds, it was already to her chin she had stopped wearing wigs now, he thought though that had it not been ruined by the blood on the stage she would still be wearing one.

"I thought you'd never wake up." He smiled when she jumped at his voice.

"Don't you knock, I could have been changing." She yawned, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

"Mmmm, all the more reason not to" He grinned, standing behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

She smiled a moment leaning back against him, he enjoyed these moments, it was things like this that made him sure she liked him; she was just refusing to admit it to herself.

"Go, wait downstairs, I'll be down as soon as I'm dressed." She said starting to move away.

"Don't take to long." He whispered, inhaling silently, taking in her scent before letting her go and leaving the room. He paused on the landing, his back against her door for a moment, savouring the moment, on the other side of the door Shilo lingered in silent debate before moving to her wardrobe.

Shilo made her way silently to the wardrobe her feet not feeling anything, she hated these moments she'd let her guard down again she knew she could never let anything happen, he'd only leave her if she gave in and Shilo knew she could never survive without him…_if he only knew the power he has_, she shuddered to think it but he made her life so easy she was falling in love no matter how hard she fought it, she just wished she knew how he felt about her. _Why would he stay with me if there wasn't at least a little feeling there? It's not fair, it doesn't make sense. _She got ready quickly taking care to make sure her clothes where in line and her night things were put away under the blanket of her made up bed. Her morning routine was one of the few things she still loved from her past it was so rarely interrupted and it gave her some sense of normality, god knew she needed it.

She made her way slowly downstairs, she was dreading today as she did every Thursday. It was collection day. Everyone had know Rotti was going to name Shilo his heir, he'd made the proclamation in front of hundreds of witnesses at the opera that night and once the hype surrounding the evening had calmed down there had been controversy everywhere about Amber taking over, it was all anyone seemed to talk to, Shilo had been hounded none stop by the press for her opinion on it when all she had wanted to do was forget the whole thing. Eventually it was getting too much and she had soon found out the Largos felt the same way, she'd been picked up in a manor, she decided, must be an inherited trait for them, two scary body guards had come to her house and gotten her to the car before she'd even noticed the door was ajar. She had thought then that she was going to die, she had been nearly certain but Amber had had a much more…agreeable plan.

Shilo was being paid off, she was classified as a gene co. employee and was receiving weekly payments, Amber had convinced her that had been the only way to get the press off her back, it had worked…but not nearly enough, eventually they had worked out something slightly better, Shilo went to Gene Co. once a week to collect the money the press saw her enter and leave, it kept them quite and at least at bay most of the time, but there was a slight price she had to spend time there Amber allowed her some input in what happened to the company if she wanted it, but she never did she just wanted out but Amber said the press wouldn't like it if she was always in and straight out, "They'll question why, and that wont be good for any of us now will it?" she had smiled smugly.

_No, it wouldn't know would it, I don't care who you've fooled I'm not buying it there's nothing Sweet about you._ She smiled at G.R when she spotted him, he was leaning back in one of the big brown leather arm chairs with his eyes closed she stopped a moment to watch him before she went over, his eyes opened immediately when the door creaked when she pushed it wider, he grinned up at her pleasantly, "Time to face the lions, have fun."


	3. Chapter 2 Long hours

_I may yet make some changes to this chapter so sorry if you have to read it twice its unlikely though and will be in the next few days if I do._

His eyes searched her body, longingly, before he stood to walk her to the car. "Hurry back." He laughed waving her off as she sped away. He turned and walked back into the house to pick up the zydrate before heading off to the pits, where his loyal cliental were sure to be waiting.

"Don't make me panic again Shilo hunny, I even began thinking something terrible might have happened to you." Amber laughed mockingly, Shilo had been running about five minutes late but it was in Amber's habit to pick on these details. "Now there's nothing really I need you to do today so make yourself busy if you want but other than that feel free to just hang out in your office." She said while doing her make up and fluffing her hair not really paying any mind to Shilo herself…there was never anything Amber needed her to do, that was another thing that made coming to Gene co. so torturous, the boredom. She pressed the button and waited for the lift feeling the eyes of Ambers guard's on her the whole time.

Shilo took her time wandering down to her office, it was right on the end so she had to pass everyone else's first; she stepped out of the elevator and was instantly face to face with Luigi, she averted her eyes to the floor. He would lose everything, Amber had told him in front of everyone if he hurt Shilo, but that didn't stop her being terrified of the sight of him. He looked wild he glared at her as he shoved past grunting and mumbling to himself into the elevator, Shilo shuddered _I'd hate to be the next person he speaks to…or the person he just spoke to_ she thought noticing a red patch creeping out under the door to his office, she heard some disturbing moans and groans as she tip-toed as quietly as possible past Pavi's office and finally was at her own door.

Her office was much like her bedroom, at first she had kept it blank and bare but eventually gave up and resigned herself to the fact she'd have to spend quite some time here. There were pictures on the walls of Mag, her mother and her father and smaller framed pictures on her desk one of her and her father and one of her and Graverobber. The room was painted in reds and purples because she liked the clash it made and she had a computer set up on a desk against the wall. There were all sorts of other nick nacks she'd moved some of her bugs here and brought in new ones sometimes for something to do when she was here.

Just as she was about to sit having flicked the TV on the phone rang, Shilo sighed only one person ever used that line. "Hello" she winced picking up the receiver.

"Took you long enough to answer." Amber snapped. "We've made a decision, collectively and feel for the good of our reputation, you are going to need to be here more so you're going to be coming in on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays…and maybe occasional Saturdays. You no longer need to show up on Thursdays you'll get your money when you're in on a Friday. Any problems with that?" she told her and Shilo felt like she could almost hear the smug look on her face.

"Why? And when was this decided, who decided on it?" Shilo blurted out not sure what to ask first.

"It's for the good of the company and our reputation it just doesn't appear to them that you're employed if you're only here once a week" she laughed "It was a suggestion from Pavi and I just called Luigi up here to co-sign that he thought it a good idea. So I'll need you to sign and then you can go home today as you don't need to be here now and we'll see you in tomorrow ten until three thirty my lovely, my brother is on his way down with your new contract now." Amber hung up before Shilo could argue.

She was near tears, she had wanted to argue to refuse to sign…but she knew it would be no good it was just like last time when she'd first been told that she'd have to spend hours here. She sighed heavily at the knock on the door and invited Luigi in, she was surprised when the door opened and it was the other Largo brother, she did not trust him but she felt safer than if it had been Luigi.

"Sorry I saw him head to the elevator I assumed he was the one bringing the contract down." She smiled apologetically then stopped herself, it was Pavi's fault in the first place that her time in this hell hole had increased.

"Not to worry, I am only here to apologise, Luigi was coming with the contract I met him in that hall and asked if I could bring it. I didn't mean to make you have to be here more, I just needed to say something to look like I have ideas for improvement." He laughed handing her the contract, she felt guilty about thinking badly of Pavi, he'd even come to her without genterns so this must have meant something to her.

"Its no worries Pavi." She said laughing at herself as she signed again. "here I think Amber wants you to bring this back up to her."

"Didn't you read it?" Pavi asked a brief look of concern crossing his face.

"I forgot to." She reached out her hand and took the contract back to look over it, there wasn't much changed a little bit more money and the extra days, she now worked on the same level as Luigi but still under Pavi, _favouritism much! _"This all looks fine there's nothing unexpected at the least." She handed it back to Pavi and he was careful to make sure he brushed her hand when he took it off her.

"Good I shall take this back to Amber now." He began to leave turning at the door confusion spread on his face. "Aren't you leaving now, why so still?"

"Oh, of course, sorry. Yes, I'm leaving now. I forgot I guess." She laughed again. She strode to the door and he held it open standing slightly in the way but Shilo was so preoccupied with getting out she didn't notice that she had to brush past close to him. He smiled as he felt her touch him. They pressed the button together, "oops" Shilo blushed.

"We'll go down first so you can go, I am in no rush." Pavi smiled kindly. They rode down in the elevator making small talk, Pavi complimented how nice her hair looked now. The lift dinged as they reached ground floor. "Until tomorrow, mademoiselle." Pavi said making a small waving gesture and bowing slightly adding a cheeky wink as she left.


	4. SORRY!

To my readers/subscribers

I am so sorry that this story has been left alone for so long, I am planning to update it this year most likely around June time once I've finished college for the year. Again my most sincere apologies I have been insanely busy with coursework over the last year and am currently being inundated with it again along with writers block this hasn't made for a very productive story! As I said more WILL be coming in June this year (2011) and I hope you'll thoroughly enjoy when I do update. Thank you so much for all your patience

Lucy x


End file.
